


True feelings

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: He pulled the drawstrings tighter, he wouldnt let anyone see him like this, especially not Barry, tears stained his cheeks. how would he explain this? Sure Barry will get over it eventually.... right? It was a mistake afterall, it wasn't even his fault.





	True feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first angsty fic I hope u like it

He pulled the drawstrings tighter, he wouldnt let anyone see him like this, especially not Barry, tears stained his cheeks. how would he explain this? Sure Barry will get over it eventually.... right? It was a mistake afterall, it wasn't even his fault. The death grip he had on himself only got tighter, he just needed to think, by himself.

Barry walked into his and Cisco's shared apartment, his sunny smile faultered as he realised something was wrong, Cisco wasnt at his usual place on the couch watching tv, he wasnt at any of his favourite spots or anywhere to be seen for that matter. He walked over towards the kitchen island, placing the takeout he had just bought on the surface, "Cis, i'm home, dont worry i bou-" he paused midsentance as he strode over towards the note on the bathroom door, it read ' **DO NOT ENTER** , until we have talked, i'm in the bedroom-love Cisco' Barry smirked to himself, 'the bedroom', him and his overly exited lower region wanted nothing more than to fing out what Cisco wanted to 'talk' about. His feet couldnt have gone faster to their bedroom, his face nearly crashing into the closed door... _closed? what was going on?_ Barry didnt have to rely on his imagenation for much longer because he heard quiet sobs coming from behind the door, his heart dropped and his skin turned ghost white. _H_ _ow could he have been so stupid, Cisco was hurt or in trouble and all he could think about was sex._ He mentaly cursed himself one more time before entering.

Cisoco didnt move when he heard the door open, instead he watched Barry approach him through the crack in his legs but gave up as he realised his eyes were too waterey to see properly, he felt the mattress caveinto his boyfriends weight, he heard Barry sigh. "Cisco, what happened?…" the air was thick with silence, Barry looked towards his partner then shyly lowered his head to face the mattress, his voice was quiet when he next spoke "you dont have to tell me but i'm seriously worried about you and I just need you to know I love you no matter what."

His words brought fresh tears of emotion to Cisco's eyes, he didnt say anything he just reached for Barry needing the contact. They held hands for a bit while Cisco fuigered out what his next move would be, he decided it was time to face the music. He lifted Barrys hand to his head, after a few deep breaths he laid the pale hand flat underneath his scalp. Barry let his hand rest on the soft fabric of the hoodie until he felt the problem.....or more what like he didnt feel.

Cisco's hair wasnt cushioning his hand, there wasnt even a bun bump. It was gone, not all of it but that didnt help, Barry's eyes widened somehow he found the courage to speak "Cisco? wha...what?" his voice as soft as possible so he didnt startle the younger man. Cisco looked at Barry properly with tears streaming down his cheeks, "promise you wont freak out " his voice was soft but cracked, he could see how heartbroken Barry was as the speedster swallowed thickly, swiped his thumb across Ciscos face wiping away the tears while holding back his own and nodded.

Trembling hands undid the drawstrings and pushed back the dark blue material, the soft black hair was a tinybit messy but apart from that it looked great. "And before you say anything Bar its not about how it looks, its about the fact that i've always thought you and my hair were connected" He turned his head away from Barry to stare at the wall "and i know it sounds weird but i met you i never used to take care of it but after you arived at S.T.A.R Labs in your coma i felt the need to take care of myself more, for your sake, it just felt right" a small smile appeared on his lips as he thought about,his tears all dried, "like me and you Barry, but its grown with me.. with us. Most of my best memories include you doing somthing with my hair" they both smirked as he said that, Cisco always had had a weak spot for his hair being pulled or stroked, it calmed him down or in some cases rilled him up, Barry loved the stress relief that was involved when playing with Cisco's hair.

"Hey look at me" Barry scooted closer so they were shoulder to shoulder, he tilted his boyfriends chin slightly toward him "dont think that because you have less hair i'm not gonna love you as much because thats bullshit, sure your hair may be in most of our memories but your hair doesnt hold them, you store your memories here" he placed his hand  on the others chest "and here" a light kiss was placed on Cisco's forehead "theses are the things I love you for Cisco, everything else is a bonus."

Cisco was sure he had never looked at Barry with such admaration before, including all the times he'd saved his ass, "I really do love you Barry, you and your dorky *kiss* cute *kiss* metahuman *kiss* superfast self" he cupped Barry's blushing cheek and leaned into him, their lips meeting halfway as Barry did the same, they were in perfect harmony lips sliding together perfectly, Cisco slid his arms round his boyfriends neck as they deepened the kiss. They made out for what felt like hours until Barry pulled away slowly, he rested his forehead on Cisco's "well if me and my cute self can help you in anyway and I do mean anyway" he moved to the techie's lap with a smirk "just let me know". Cisco piped up "OMG, yes you, your the key, well your regenarative capabilitys anyway" Barry contemplated it for a few seconds before pecking Cisco's lips one last time "my mindblowingly smart boyfriend". The genius didn't get a chance to respond because he was being wisked of to S.T.A.R Labs.

"Caitlin how good are you at growing back hair using regenative cells?"

**Author's Note:**

> Their will be more I promise.  
> If you want to send me prompts or say hi my tumblr is Yasssciscospheonix


End file.
